


Christmas Masquerade

by DarkShadows93



Series: 31 Days of South Park [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, High School, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mistletoe, One Word Prompts, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadows93/pseuds/DarkShadows93
Summary: Kyle and Cartman knew that Butters and Kenny had a thing for each other. But they also knew they wouldn't get together without some help.Luckily, the High School was holding a Christmas Masquerade. Butters needs the confidence, Kenny needs a miracle, and Cartman and Kyle could provide both.December 2018 One Word prompt Day 2: "Mistletoe"





	1. Chapter 1

Kenny always hated the holidays. It was a time where people richer than he would flaunt around their expensive gadgets, clothes, and even cars to his face as just sits there just trying to survive high school wearing a new shirt that his parents could barely afford. All he wished that there was something besides commercialism that made the holidays better.

“Hey, guys! Come look at my brand new Honda Civic!” Cartman was at it again flaunting his brand new car to the school. It was the third time this week and had to make sure  _ everyone  _ saw it even if Kyle, Stan, and himself had to suffer through it. Kenny had remembered all the features by the second day. Four-wheel drive, heated leather seats, accident control (because God knows he needs it) a rearview camera and everything some spoiled fatass teen could want.

“Knock this shit off, Cartman. I'm pretty sure everyone has seen this new car by now.” Kyle retorted rolling his eyes as the crowd started to form around them

“Yeah, seriously dude. Who hasn't seen your new car yet? You've been parading it off since Monday.” Stan commented while Kenny stood on the sidelines hiding his face deeper into his parka.

“Scott Malkinson hasn't seen it yet!”

“Scott Malkinson doesn't care, fatass!” Kyle snapped pinching his nose as the crowd grew larger around them, “We all don't care but you have to make it a such a big deal!”

“It is a big deal to me, Kahl! Everyone has to know that I have a better car-”

“Hey there, Kenny. What's goin’ on over here?” Kenny sighed as he felt Butters touch his shoulder, making his way through the crowd.

Kenny quickly turned around and grabbed his hand and started to push through the crowd as Cartman and Kyle were still at each other's throats “Thank you, Jesus, let's get out of here.”

“Oh must be nothing important then,” Butters commented as Kenny led him back into the school

“Not really.” Kenny mumbles as he pulls down the hood of his parka and glanced out the window watching as Cartman pulled off his little car show, “Just Cartman being an egotistical ass. You haven't missed much if you had already seen his car.”

“Oh, I see.” Butters mumbled looking down at his feet, stuffing his hands into his pocket, biting at his lips, “Hey Kenny can I uh ask a sort of big question?”

Kenny raised an eyebrow as he turned back towards Butters just as he pulled a folded up piece of paper from his pocket “Uh yeah sure.”

“I know we're already kind of a thing, right?”

“I would guess so. Wait.” Kenny rubbed his face before questioning “Define  _ thing _ . Thing as in a best friends type of thing or  _ thing  _ as in a couple kind of thing”

Butters tighten his grip on the folded paper, “Oh jeez I don't know. Whatever you think we are. I mean we both are-”

“Yeah but no one else knows that. Right?” Butters gaze dropped to the floor once more his cheeks growing red with embarrassment, “Right, Leo?”

“I uh-”

“Leo?”

“I may have…” Butters looks up with a nervous smile and shrugs “I may have told Kyle that you were bisexual after all he and Cartman are kind of-”

“Dude! What the fuck!” Kenny tugged at his hair in panic and then grabbed Butters’ shoulders shaking him “You just don't call someone out like that!”

“I'm sorry but I had no choice. He-he-he asked a question that I couldn't refuse and especially with Cartman there-”

“Cartman was there too! Jesus Tap Dancing Christ Leo!” Kenny pushed him away and groaned loudly as he started to pace, “You realize that Cartman has power over this school right? He could potentially tell everyone when I'm not ready to come out.”

“Oh, he won't. I made sure of that.” Butters gave Kenny a reassuring pat on his shoulders, “Believe me, I got some stuff that would get Cartman in loads of trouble all the way to next year.”

“Leo you better or I'll-” Kenny sighs as he lowers his head briefly before gazing up to Butters “I'm sorry, Leo. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It was totally not cool.” He smiled when Butters hugged him tightly taking in the scent of his cologne and felt relaxed in his arms, “I should have guessed Cartman was in on it’

“Oh, it's alright, Kenny.” Butters unfolded the piece of paper staring at the flyer for the Christmas Masquerade being held in the gym this coming weekend. He sighed sadly as he dropped the flyer knowing with the reaction that Kenny had given him that he would never come with him. They would never be a couple like Craig and Tweek and even if they won't admit it: Cartman and Kyle “ I should be the one sorry.”

Kenny was the first one to pull away first, he gave him a small smile as he tried to get Butters to look at him, “Anyway what was that question you wanted to ask me?”

“Oh nothing, Kenny. I must've forgotten it. As usual.” Butters kicked the paper away and shrugged

“Oh...kay?” Kenny eyed the folded piece of paper on the floor and thought nothing of it when he picked it up and asked, “Wanna hang out at the mall for a while then?”

“Sure, I'm down for that.”

*~~~*

“Well dude, did you ask him?” Kyle asked quietly as Butters walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him and joined Cartman on the bed as he played Call of Duty on Kyle's PlayStation

“I uh..no.” Butters replied quickly, feeling his nerves go haywire, ”No I didn't.”

“Lame!” Cartman added refusing to pull his attention away from the game

“Dude! Why not?! We've been doing these stupid car shows all week just for you to ask him. We figured he would be tired of it by Wednesday.” Kyle pushed Cartman slightly to get him to help, “Dude, a little help here.”

“I uh... well, I was going to ask him but things…” Butters stammered as he fiddled with his hands nervously before finding himself sitting on Kyle's computer chair “went south and they went south fast.”

“What do you mean?”

“I uh… I told him that I told you guys that he was bisexual and he got mad.”

Kyle facepalmed groaning loudly while Cartman chuckled to himself “Leave it to Butters to mess things up again.”

“But!” Butters added lowering his head into his hands “I don't think it would work out anyway. I don't think he would like me on that kind of way.”

“Dude, Kenny has a total boner for you Butters.”

“Cartman!” Kyle hit his back making him cast an ill-fated grenade killing his character. Cartman threw the control onto the floor and spewed out a ton of curse words

“I don't know about that fellas. Kenny didn't seem interested at all.” Butters shrugged sadly while spinning around in the chair.

“How about this? How about I dragged him to the masquerade? Kyle and I do talking and you just stand at the masquerade and look pretty.” Cartman suggested as he angrily turned off the TV and turned towards the nervous blond.

“I don't know about this.”

Cartman smirked as he leaned towards Butters “Have I ever lied to you?”

“Don't answer that, Butters.” Kyle rolled his eyes as he patted Butters shoulders “We'll think of another way. Just trust me.”

Butters slowly nodded as he wearily glanced at Cartman and Kyle. He was starting to regret telling them that he had a crush on Kenny. Perhaps, this was one of the worse decisions he had ever made in his life.

*~~~~~*

Kenny had found it weird for him to sit in class and not have Leo talk to him. It was like he never existed. They shared brief glances among themselves but never shared the words that stood unspoken between them. Did he do something wrong in order to cause this punishment? He sighed as he bit the eraser from his pencil and stuffed his hands into his jacket feeling the long-forgotten piece of paper he had stuffed into his pocket yesterday. He lowered the pencil from his mouth as he opened up the paper and quickly read it.

Why would Leo drop flyer for the school's Christmas Masquerade that is happening this weekend? He lowered the flyer and stared at Leo had his eyes focused towards the front of the class. Was he going to ask him to the masquerade? No way. Not him.

“Psst Kenny…” Kenny glanced behind his shoulder, Cartman leaned over his desk to his ear, “Are you planning on going to the Masquerade?”

“Me? Hell no. You of all people should know that I'm too broke for this type of shit.” Kenny whispered back as he stuffed the flyer back into his pocket, “besides, no normal person would want to take the poorest guy in school to a dance.”

“bullshit.” Cartman coughed sarcastically forcing Kenny to turn to him and glare, “What? I didn't say anything.”

“you and Kyle are total assholes for making him out me as bi to you guys. I was going to come out to you guys when I was ready.” Kenny hissed as he turned back to the front of the class, his gaze never leaving the back of Leo's head, wishing he would just actually look at him.

“A necessary evil, Kenny.”

“It was not.”

“Eric Cartman and Kenneth McCormick, do you have anything you would like to share with the class?” The teacher questioned as she walked towards their desks

They both shook their heads and accepted the menacing glare from the teacher before she turned back to walk to her desk. Kenny felt his pencil groan in his hands as Cartman chuckled into his ear, “You know, I can help you with the masquerade if you're interested, Kenny.”

“You?” Kenny tried not to burst out in laughter at Cartman's request, “You help me? Even after I told you no.”

“You only said no because you're poor. You didn't say no because you didn't want to. You can even impress certain person if you have an attraction towards them. It's a masquerade, they will never know it's you unless you tell them.” Cartman sounded like a siren to his ears as Kenny stared at Leo. His face burning from the potential of impressing Leo and not revealing who he was. He would be a different person instead of being the poorest kid in school.

“Go on,” Kenny mumbled as a smile formed in his face.

“I can be your… your fairy god dude or something.” Cartman suggested, “if you let me.”

“Will Le-” Kenny paused, biting his tongue just to stop Leo's name from rushing out, “Fine. Be my Fairy God Dude or whatever as long as I don't have a time restriction. Help get me to the masquerade.”

“As you wish, Kenny.” Cartman leaned back in his seat and rested his feet on top of his desk, “As you wish.”

Kyle grinned as Cartman leaned over to grasp his hand “Hook, line, and sinker.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright Kenny, don't worry about the price here.” Cartman smirked as he waved his mother's stole credit card, “We're here to make sure that you look awesome for the masquerade.”

“Oh yeah like stealing your mom's credit card will help us any.” Kenny retorted as he raked his fingers against silk suit jackets.

“Oh ye of little faith, McCormick.” Cartman pulled a dark royal blue suit jacket off the hanger, staring at it briefly before handing it off to Kenny. 

“Dude, I am not your-” Kenny fiddled with the price rag and choked “three hundred dollars! Cartman, this is ridiculous! How am I supposed to pay you back?”

“Do you want to impress someone at this or not?” Cartman piled more suit jackets and pants onto his arms. Kenny nodded as he looked over the growing pile of jackets and pants on his arms and nearly dropping the expensive articles of clothing onto the polished floor. 

“Good. Don't worry about payment, Kenny. It is my pleasure to help you” Cartman's enigmatic smile was unsettling towards Kenny as he watched him turn away not even caring about some form of a repayment. Cartman was a greedy son of a bitch, he would never leave somewhere without someone owing him cash or a sick favor that would be called upon at a moment's glance. But Cartman buying him a suit, a mask and basically buying his way into the masquerade. All of it worth more than a single check he would have received in two weeks, Kenny couldn't help but ask himself why the pretentious asshole would do such a thing especially for him.

“Cartman, dude you don't have to spend this much on me.” Kenny groans as he sets the pile onto a chair outside the changing room, “I'm fine with a cheap ass suit from the seventies -”

“Kenny, stop.” Cartman held up a single hand immediately silencing Kenny before resuming looking through the dress shirts, “I don't want to hear it. Let me help you.”

That was the final straw. Eric Cartman would never help someone unless he gains something from it. It was how Cartman ran his own personal philosophy. He was the leader who had his underlings. The tough one, the brains, and comic relief. He was always the comic relief never the tough one or even the brains. He was the one person Eric Cartman had to laugh at (next to Leo) since childhood. Now Kenny McCormick had enough of it. He was tired of being the clown, he wanted to be something more. He wanted to be something that was different than the clown. 

“Okay, that's it.” Kenny stomped over towards Cartman, grabbing him by the shoulder and forced him to look into his eyes, “Cartman, you don't go out of your way to steal your mom's credit card to help someone. You don't go out to help someone especially if it's me. Hell, you don't even help Kyle and you hate him more than me!” Cartman flinched when Kenny said Kyle's name and briefly looked away almost like he was feeling guilty or even hiding something, “What the fuck is going on?”

Cartman's brown eyes harden, blazing with a determined fire even though his face remained expressionless, “I am not an asshole all the time, McCormick.”

“about nine-five percent of the time you are.” Kenny seethe as his grip tightened on Cartman's shoulders

“Perhaps,  _ Kenny.”  _ Cartman seethed giving him a tight lip smile, surely hiding something from him as he chose to push him away, “You don't know anything about me at all. Now let me go and pick out a damn suit.”

Kenny slowly released Cartman and groaned at his defeat. He didn't get any answers from him but instead got more questions. He bit his lip and turned away from Cartman as he looked at the piles of clothing. Sighing with defeat, Kenny picked up the first suit and walked into the changing room. It was going to be a long day.

*~~~~*

The sun had already gone down for the day when Cartman climbed through the window into Kyle's room, silently shutting the window behind him. His redhead Jew asleep peacefully at his desk, head resting on top of his physics book like a feather down pillow. He smiles genuinely as he placed the two suit bags onto the bed and tipped toed to his boyfriend placing a small kiss onto his cheek. Kyle stirred under the touch, sighing softly as a smile formed on his lips, his eyes fluttering open

“Oh, hey…” he mumbled as he slowly sat up from his textbook, rubbing his face before stretching, “You came here late. What time is it?”

“nine thirty.” Cartman replied leaning over to kiss Kyle's lips, “sorry.”

“It's alright. I'm surprised Mom let you in on a school night.” Kyle commented through the kiss and chuckled 

“Window, Kyle. I climbed through the window.” Cartman pulled away from the kiss still lingering for more

“Did you get everything?” Kyle asked as Cartman grabbed the suit bags and hung them up on the back of Kyle's bedroom door 

“Everything is all and accounted for. Kenny McCormick is ready for the Masquerade.” Cartman smirked as he turned towards Kyle, “And you? Did you do-”

“Butters is ready as well. Both of them are so freaking clueless.”

“Duh, I could have told ya that, Jew.”

“But I did grab something that would helpless.” Kyle opened his desk drawer pulling out a small branch of mistletoe tied together with red and green ribbon.

“What the hell is that?”

“What the fuck do you think it is, fatass?” Kyle stood up and held it above their heads. He smirked as he leaned down and kissed him “Mistletoe. Hopefully, it will give them a little kickstart.”

“Brilliant idea, Kyle.” Cartman stood on his toes, grabbing the mistletoe while planting a kiss in Kyle's lips, “Kenny and Butters will no know what will hit them.”

*~~~~*

It was the day before Christmas Masquerade and everyone could not stop talking about it. People desperately trying to find last minute clutch dates and within a span of thirty minutes, he had been asked at last five times. His answer was always the same.  _ No.  _

English Class was just the same even the teacher was talking about it. Preaching the Gospel of Condoms and Safe Sex while also stating that no obscene forms of public display of attention are allowed at the Masquerade like other school dances.

“Nervous, Kenny?” Cartman whispered into his ear as Kenny stared at Leo for the second day in a row had not spoken to him

“me? Nervous? Why should be?” Kenny's body tightening as he tried to force himself to look like a whore on coke.

“Are you worried that person you want to impress already has a date?”

“I doubt…” Kenny smiled when Leo glanced back to him, giving him a nervous wave. It was a start. A hand gesture is better than nothing at all, “Leo has a date. He doesn't seem to be that type to ask someone.”

Cartman grinned madly as he glanced towards his boyfriend, “Kenny, I didn't say a name.”

“Oh, son of a bitch-” Kenny slammed his fists onto his desk causing everyone to stare at him as fought back a blush. Even Leo stared at him with a look of concern on his face. Great, this is what he needed today.

“It's alright. I won't tell.”

Kenny turned back to find that goddamn cheeky grin on his face, a grin that usually meant he had something in store especially now that he had said Leo's name in regards to the Masquerade, “I'm serious fatass, if you tell I will make sure you will never see the light of day.”

“You might as well take, Kyle too.”

“Hey!” Kyle reached over and hit him in the shoulder, his touch lingering enough for Kenny to notice, “Don't drag me under the bus.”

“Alright, everyone! We've had your fun discussing the Masquerade but now we have to get back to work. Pull out your books and turned to page three hundred- and ninety-four.”

*~~~~*

“Hey, Kenny wait!”

Kenny stopped in the middle of the hallway, Leo rushing to his side, “There you are. I've been looking for you all day.”

“Leo, we pretty much have the same classes together.” Kenny commented as he continued his walk, briefly glancing at Leo as he tightened his grip on his backpack, “You could have seen me anytime. Hell, you could have talked to me at any time.”

“Uh...well gee golly I'm sorry Kenny. I thought I did something wrong at least that's what-what -uh nevermind.” Leo replied sadly looking down towards his feet

“ what?” Kenny glared at Leo wondering what he was going to say, “You might as well finish what you were going to say, Leo because you didn't do anything wrong at least in my eyes.”

“Cartman told me that you were-you were-you see angry at me for outing you to them.”

“Oh really? He hummed as his fists curled up into a ball within his jacket. Cartman was just making things worse for him by telling Leo lies. Why would he be mad at him? All he wanted to do was surprise him at the Masquerade “why in the hell would I be mad at you? That was just stupid.”

“Oh, I don't know. It explained why you haven't been talking to me and-”

Kenny reached out for his hand, holding it tight, feeling the strong connection that grounded them both before pulling him into an embrace, “Leo, I'm not mad. I just want to know what's going on.”

“Going on? There's nothin going on except that I-I”

“I what?”

Leo thought about it for a bit, taking in Kenny's blue eyes before sighing loudly “Well it's too late now. Kenny, I-” his eyes widen as their faces were mere inches apart, their breaths kissing each other's cheeks. Leo stared at Kenny's lips fighting the urge to just take the plunge “I-I”

Kenny watched as Leo's face turned a shade of pink as he looked away from his lips, “I got to go Kenny.” Leo pulled away from the embrace, shyly rubbing the back of his head

“Uh...yeah. Me too.” Kenny breathed out, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, “I'll see you tomorrow?” He managed to ask him before he walked away.

“Totally.” Leo replied not knowing that he would be surprised by Kenny at the Masquerade tomorrow, “see ya.”

“Later.” Kenny slowly waved as he felt an empty feeling settle in his stomach as he watched Leo turn away and leave once more. His heart still beating like a racing stallion at their closeness. Were they really going to kiss? It answered only one question and that was Leo had some feelings for him or he would have never been so close. Damn, he should have just kissed and told him that he was going to the Masquerade so they could be a date. Perhaps even a couple. All he had to do was say those words but he didn't. At least he had tomorrow to do it.

Kenny walked out of backdoor alone, not meeting Stan and Wendy to do their normal study night. Instead, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Tomorrow was a delicate procedure and it had to be thought out or it would go very badly for not only him but Leo too. He tightens his hands around his straps and thought about texting Cartman or even Kyle if they could hand and perhaps get the final details in place but even then what would that do? He had to do this himself.

The back of the school was a place where all the couples would meet and make out before and after school. It wasn't like they spent their hours after school together anyway. Kenny didn't seem bothered by it when he took this route home. He was actually surprised that it was practically empty. All the couples must be prepping for tomorrow. It was a nice change until he turned the corner and found something that he would never expect. Something that would have made Satan himself freeze in place.

Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski making out like they've been a couple for a long time. The Fat ass and The Jew making out in the back of the school.

“Holy shit…” Kenny gasped to himself as he quickly walked passed them looking down at his feet, hoping they didn't see him. It was something he never expected to happen. They are usually at each other's throats. But it did explain why Cartman flinched when he stated that he hated Kyle more than him. This was something to ask about them later. But as he walked onto the old forgotten bike path, something clicked inside him, if Cartman and Kyle can be a couple and be so private about it, why does he? Leo and he could be out and about just as Craig and Tweek are. Dammit, he wasn't going to end up like Cartman. Not on his damn life. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Here is the finally chapter for Christmas Masquerade!
> 
> Sorry it seems rushed I just really didn't want to stop writing.

Kenny woke up on the day of the masquerade with a near panic attack. He couldn't believe that he was going through with this. Why didn't he think about the negative consequences of the night until now? What if Leo had found a date without even giving him a hint? What if contrary to Cartman's ever-so reassuring words that Leo actually did not share the same feelings and this was an elaborate plan for a good laugh?

“Fuck me…” He groans pinching his nose as Cartman's sadistic laughter filled his ears. That would be a hellish nightmare right there.

“Dude, Kenny you up?” Stan was here. It was way too early for this. 

“Come on, Kenny. We got to get ready!” So was Kyle. That only left-

Kenny jumped as his bedroom door was kicked open and Cartman with all his fat glory stood leaning against his door frame with a look that made Kenny feel like he was going to be someone's sick experiment

“Rise and shine, Kenny. It's time to get your lazy ass into gear.”

Kenny glanced at his ancient alarm clocked and groaned loudly. It was Saturday. A day where he could sleep in until eleven or noon and here they were- Stan, Kyle, and Cartman at his house like soldiers at dawn here to make sure he was up at seven-thirty “Do you realize what time it is?”

“Yeah, and we have a shit ton of shit to do.” Cartman replied as he pulled the blanket off of him, “Get your ass up, Kenny.”

“Do you guys realize the Masquerade doesn't start until seven?” Kenny was trying to at least get an hour or two more of sleep. Sleep was a treasured anode for him. Rare and glorious when he does get it

“Yep. Come on. Everyone's waiting.”

“Okay. Okay. Fine. Give me like five minutes to get dressed. Damn.” Kenny groaned as he waved Cartman off, slowly climbing from his bed, “Can't even sleep in for once without somebody waking me up…”

Kenny shambled out of his room as he pulled the strings to his hood tighter. Still grumbling to himself, he walked into the living room as Stan, Kyle, and Cartman stood by the front door bickering over stupid details. 

“Jesus Christ, Kenny.” Stan laughed as he nudged Kyle in his side preventing the redhead from going over his head with a brewing argument against Cartman, “Took you long enough.”

“Fuck off, Stan.” Kenny gave Stan the bird as he opened his front door, “Well come on you fuckers.”

“Well aren't you a regular old princess in the morning.” Cartman joked as he pushed Kenny aside as he walked out the door with Kyle behind him.

Kenny bit his lips as the comment of what he had witnessed yesterday burned onto his lips like venom. There was a lot of things that he was willing to share or even state. Half the time it was over how stupid Cartman or even Kyle was being. But this? The fact that he had caught Cartman and Kyle of all people making out in the back of the school? It was something he was dying to ask about but couldn't. It wasn't quite that time yet. 

“Dude.”

Kenny glanced up to find the boys staring at him as he tasted blood in his mouth, “huh?”

“what? No smartass comment from you, Kenny?” Cartman questioned with an eyebrow raised

“Nope.” Kenny smirked as he tightened the strings on his parka, trying to hide his laughter “Not at all fatass. But when I do come up with one you will be the first to hear it.”

“Pfft. Yeah, right.” 

Kenny snickered at the thought of seeing Cartman’s reaction when he reveals of his little secret makeout session with his longtime enemy- friend-  _ boyfriend _ Kyle later if the Fatboy stepped out of line one more time. Oh, what a glorious time to be alive when that finally happens.

*~~~*

Stan couldn’t help but notice the awkward tension between Kenny, Kyle, and Cartman while eating lunch. It was like Kenny was hiding a secret that everyone knew but him. A secret that wanted to be shared by Kenny. He didn’t really push it until they had got to his house after grabbing the last minute supplies to make their masks. A task that all of them begrudgingly had forgotten. As they all took their seats around the room, Kenny sprawled out on the floor, grumbling as he tried to glue a silver scythe onto the side of his dark purple and black mask. 

Stan had finished his simple mask so sighed as he rests his head against the wall and noted how close Kyle and Cartman were sitting with each other. Their eyes occasionally glancing at each other before going back to their own masks like nobody was watching. Their hands accidentally touching each other before quickly pulling back like they were burned by each other's touch. Stan raised an eyebrow at them trying not to make it a big fuss perhaps it was just an accident. It happens sometimes. People accidentally touch, bump, and even run each other without giving it a second thought. An apology later and they were sent on their way. It was just odd not seeing Cartman flip his fat ass over the fact that he touched a ‘nasty ass jew’ like Kyle. 

Kenny also noticed the awkward glances and subtle touches. Every time, Kyle would pull away he would jump slightly like being shocked and he would snicker to himself. Cartman was more obvious than Kyle. He would actually scold Kyle for trying to touch his hand and then being the idiot he was would go back to touching him. 

“Could you be any more obvious, Cartman?” Kenny snickered with a half smile as moved his silver mask aside. Cartman and Kyle both froze, their gaze slowly moved towards Kenny who erupted in laughter, “Come on guys, you don’t have to hide it from me. I know that I saw you guys making out in the back of the school yesterday.”

Stan spits out his bottle of water onto the floor coughing loudly at the news, “Wh-what?! You-”

“I-I-...” Kenny swore he felt Hell froze over at the lack of a rebuttal from Cartman. The fat ass was actually speechless for once. 

“Kyle?” Stan questioned, grasping his bottle tightly, the water rising to the rim. He stared at Kyle watching his face turn to a darker shade of red as his hair, “Kyle, you could have-”

“Jesus fucking Christ, you guys are making this more of a bigger deal that you fucking think.” Kenny retorted chuckling to himself before glancing over to Stan, “Stan, do you care that they kissed?”

“No… It kind of makes sense.” Stan slowly replies making sure that the words came out right, “I mean… I figure something was up after you guys came out at the same time. I didn't really think of it until -”

“So it's settled.” Kenny waved it off with a tongue and cheek smile, “Fatass and Kyle, I'm glad you guys are dating, fucking, kissing, or whatever. Just make sure that you guys are using the proper protection and if you don't have any hit me-”

Cartman growled loudly his head twitching as he threw a pillow at Kenny's face, “Shut the fuck up McCormick! This was supposed to be me and Kyle not your poor ass!”

“We...we were going to tell you st the masquerade but I…” Kyle nervously popped his knuckles, “I mean we don't have to anymore. Uh...sorry Stan?”

“Dude, you could have- how long have you guys been  _ a thing _ ?” Stan blinked still trying to comprehend the reveal before realizing that he sounded like a dick, “I mean no. No. I'm not trying to be a dick I just want to-”

“A year, ” Cartman replied

“A year? Really?” Stan was impressed that they kept a secret this big for so long especially with Cartman flaunting everything good thing that happens to him.

“Yep. I think Kyle and I did a great job acting like we hate each other's guts while dating in private.” Cartman smugly replied as he leaned closer to Kyle, “Didn't we, Jew boy?”

“Uh yeah…” Kyle nervously nodded feeling embarrassed still, “but uh guys we should just move on from the subject. Yes, Cartman and I are dating. Kenny and B-” Cartman quickly covered his mouth stopping from talking

“Jew Boy is right.” Cartman slowly lowered his hand and glanced at Kenny who was staring at him, “Stop fucking staring and finished that mask. Stan just… just shut up.”

Stan watched at the three boys as they awkwardly went back to what they were doing. He opened his mouth to say something but slowly closed it. Kyle and Cartman dating was one thing but it still felt like there was another secret hidden between them. Perhaps, it was a secret that would have let off a bigger bombshell than the whole ‘The Fatass and the Jew’ dating debacle. 

Stan only shook his head and sighed loudly. Perhaps, it was a secret left to be answered at the Masquerade itself. 

*~~~~*

“Did you bring the mistletoe?” Kyle whispered harshly as he pulled Cartman aside from the growing crowd outside the Mountain Ski Lodge. White Christmas lights and silver garland adored the balconies giving the white covered building a Winter Wonderland feel. 

“Of course, I did Kyle.” Cartman said as he pulled the green bundle from his pocket, “Why would have forgotten such an important thing for the greatest blind date ever to be planned by two gay guys?”

Kyle frowned from beneath his royal blue mask, “Because you've done it before? Should I remind you when you forgot the -”

Cartman placed a finger on Kyle's lips, silencing him, “That was like last year. Obviously Clyde and Token didn't last. But this is something bigger than that. This is Kenny and Butters, Kyle. This is something we know is going to last.”

Kyle gently moved Cartman's finger from his lips and smirked, “Fair point, Fatass. Just give it here so I can put it up without them seeing.”

“Alright then, I guess I'm on distraction duty, Class President.” Cartman handed over the mistletoe, his voice dripping with sarcasm

Kyle smirked as he pushed Cartman's gold mask up and kissed him, “That's Mister Class President to you, Lard Ass.” He pushed the mask down and pushed him away, “Now Go. And don't let Butters see him yet!”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Jesus.” Cartman waved him off before walking back towards the front of the Lodge. He smirked as he stuffed his hands into his suit pockets, admiring how nice his boyfriend looked in his dark black suit with royal blue and gold tie and gold vest. He looked like something out of a movie, a Prince deserving to be set on the highest pedestal. He was so damn lucky to have him as his boyfriend. 

Cartman's smile faded as he watched as Butters, wearing silver and grey lace mask heading straight towards Stan and subsequently Kenny, “Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.” Cartman pulled his hands out of his pockets and rushed, nearly running towards Butters before he made it to Kenny, “Butters! Hey! You're looking nice.”

“Eric?” Butters smiled widely, up close the mask resembled the Professor Chaos mask he used to wear when they were into playing Hero and villains, “Oh uh… hi.”

“What are you doing?” Cartman asked bluntly as he glanced over to Kenny who was in a deep conversation with Stan and Wendy

“I was uh about to hang out with Stan before they open the doors….” Butters followed Cartman's gaze but Cartman lead him away, “Why you ask?”

“Oh, I was just wanting to talk to you. Apologize for not being able to get Kenny here.” Lie. Cartman was glad that his mask covered everything but his hair, eyes, and part of lips or the whole plan would be ruined by a poorly disguised smirk

“Oh…” Butters glanced down to the snow sadly, “Yeah…. It's alright, Eric. You and Kyle did your best. So I appreciate it, really.”

“Now don't you go sappy and depressed on me, Stotch.” Cartman firmly grasped his shoulders giving him a shake, “We're going to have a good night, a fun night. I better not see a single fucking frown on that face of yours, got it?”

“But you're going to be with Kyle the entire night. Everyone has a date beside me.” Butters reasoned with a sad shrug, “Maybe I should just go-”

“Don't you fucking dare.” Cartman scolded as he glanced back to see Kyle opening up the doors letting the crowd in, “ We  _ are  _ going to walk in there. We  _ are _ going to have fun. You hear me, Butters? You don't know if you're going to have fun unless you  _ try. _ ”

Butters looked up to Cartman taking a long drawn out breath, “You think so?”

Cartman smirk grew, “I'm absolutely damn sure.” Cartman shoved him towards the entrance, “Now get your ass in there.”

“Oh...alright.”

Cartman grumbled to himself as he walked up to the entrance and one of the last few to enter. Kyle met him at the door, “You alright?”

“Oh yeah… just had to stop Butters from being a chicken shit.” Cartman replied as he lifted his mask to take a breather, “Jesus Christ, man I thought I was going to lose it.”

“Well, he's in the masquerade now. And so is Kenny.” Kyle smiled sincerely as he grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze, “Now we just have to get them near each other.”

“Now that's the hard part.” Cartman sighed as he lowered his mask onto his face and led him into the masquerade 

*~~~~*

Kenny stood in a small corner, watching as couples started to join in on a slow dance. His eyes scanned the masked faces looking for just one- Leopold Stotch. His heart pulled at him when he failed to recognize him. The variety of masks made it difficult to find him. He sighed as he took a sip of his drink, the bitter taste of the spiked punch not settling in his stomach. 

He set the glass down onto a forgotten table and took a seat. He was surprised to find Cartman and Kyle in the center of the dance floor, a smile plastered on Kyle's face greeted by the emotionless expression of Cartman's mask. Wendy was leading Stan off the dance floor already, God only knows what they had going on. 

He pulled his gaze from the dance floor to the small bundle of people standing below a twig of mistletoe. How ironic, something to get everyone's already skyrocketed hormones into overdrive. But as people finally left their place beneath the mistletoe to either the dance floor or another corner. That's when he saw him.

Leo stood in a corner, lonely and sad. His silver mask from afar reminded him of the days where it was Mysterion versus Professor Chaos. Of course, Leo would go as the persona that made him feel powerful and confident with himself.

“Leo…” Kenny whispered as he walked towards him, repeating the name like a sacred word

“Cartman, look.” Kyle whispered as he watched Kenny leave the corner he had claimed since he walked in, “Kenny found him.”

Cartman turned themselves around so he could see, “about damn time. I was just about ready to drag him there myself.”

“No, you wouldn't have.” Kyle teased as he kissed Cartman's neck, “You would have just caused a scene.”

“Damn right, I would have.” Cartman chuckled as he watched Kenny stop mere feet away from Butters

Kenny felt his heart racing within his chest, a breath never quite catching as he stopped a mere five feet away from him. He could his hands shake from the spout of anxiety that overwhelmed him. He watched as Leo sighed sadly, resting his head in his hands as if he was disappointed by someone or something. 

_ Now or never McCormick  _ Kenny told himself as he took a deep breath and step forward, “So what Chaos are you planning on bringing tonight, Professor?” it a question that held so much nostalgia between. A question he always asked in some way or another when Chaos was caught in his scheme.

Leo paused lowering his hands from his face as he looked up to find Kenny or better yet a form of Mysterion standing before him. A subtle smile formed on his lips as a simple reply came from him, “A holiday form of Chaos, Mysterion.” He laughed as he wiped a lone tear from his right eye, “Kenny, I thought you couldn't make it.”

“Maybe, I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, uh… I'm surprised.” Leo laughed out a sigh and went to hug him. He buried his face into Kenny's shoulder, “I'm so glad you're here.”

Kenny smiled fondly as he rests his head upon Leo's, “So am I.” He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to calm his beating heart. A question came to his lips, a question that he had to know since he found the flyer that Leo had dropped.” Leo, why didn't you ask me to come with you in the first place?”

“Oh. Uh…” Leo shook his head as he pulled away, “I was going to but with the whole ‘outing’ to Eric and Kyle I just couldn't-”

“I understand. I wouldn't have come if it wasn't for my Fairy God Dude or whatever he wants to be called.” Kenny said referring to Cartman as he went to go get a glass of punch for him and Kyle

“Who? Eric?” Leo questioned looking at Kenny. When Kenny nodded in response, Leo's mouth was open in awe, “Huh, Eric and Kyle were the ones who convince me to ask you after the whole…. Outing.”

“You're kidding. No, you have to be joking, really?” Kenny gasped out in shock as the realization came to him. It all made sense like a final piece of a puzzle. The help, the gifts, the constant separation between him and Leo. It was all a plan for them to hook up. How could have he been so blind? 

He glanced up just as another couple kissed in front of him, staring at the mistletoe. A touch only Kyle could have brought to the whole thing. He laughed to himself, “Oh those sons of bitches…” his laugh grew louder making Leo look at him with concern, “Leo… don't you see? They were… help us out. They were helping us get together.”

“Us? But you wouldn't want to go out with me. You still like girls and such. Me? I'm too-” 

“Leo, I want to go-” Kenny couldn't seem to get the words right in his hands. He could feel himself stuttering at the words but as he glanced up to the mistletoe a smile formed on his lips. Every day when they were close proximity to each other, Kenny always wanted to take the plunge. He wanted to be brave enough to kiss him. He wanted to kiss Leopold Stotch. But every time, he couldn't do it. He just couldn't put himself to be brave and dive in. He had feelings for him and he knew he felt the same. He just couldn't jump.

Dammit, he was going jump. Kenny pushed up Leo's mask and grabbed the lapels of jacket pulling him in for a kiss. Damn did it feel good. 

Kenny pulled away in a breathless gasp, Leo's face painted with a satisfied shock. Leo's lips twitched into a smile, a wish granted finally, “Date me, Leo. Be my boyfriend from this moment onward.”

“Holy shit, he did it. Kenny fucking kissed Butters” Kyle gasped as he stopped his glass from falling from his grasp. He had watched the whole interaction from start to finish, “Cartman, you goddamn missed it!”

“What? I did?!” Cartman slammed his plate onto the table, sending cheesy poofs into the air, “goddammit! I fucking set them-” Kyle shot him a menacing look, “okay we set them up. But I have a right dammit. I was his Fairy God Dude after all."

“Cartman…” Kyle smiled as he tossed a poof at him as Kenny led Butters onto the dance floor and kissed once more “You're a fucking idiot.” He got up from his seat and dragged Cartman from his, “Dance me with me.”

“But we-”

“Eric, just dance with me.”

Cartman gave Kyle a cheeky grin as he gave up the fight as they walked onto the dance floor next to Kenny “Fine, I guess I will. Just for you.”

“Cartman?” Kenny pulled Butters for just a moment, long enough to talk to the Fatass, “I uh...thanks? I guess you were a Fairy God Dude or whatever. I mean Leo and I would have just started dating if wasn’t for you and Kyle.”

“Kenny, if there is anything you must learn from this.” Cartman felt Kyle take his hand, giving it a squeeze, “Is that Fairy God Dudes know exactly what a person wants and what a person needs. Now scram, you have a date to please. And…” he smirked at Kyle, “so do I.”


End file.
